


A última tentativa

by speakcarol



Category: Naruto, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakcarol/pseuds/speakcarol
Summary: Conheça a história de Tsunade, uma mulher viciada no trabalho, cigarros, apostas e acostumada com a solidão que ela criou.(Não sou muito boa com resumos, dê uma lida e veja o que acha :) )
Relationships: Jiraiya & Tsunade (Naruto), Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 7





	1. A noite e a visita

Tem alguns dias que ao chegar em casa e me deparar com tudo vazio e escuro uma parte de meu peito aperta. Mesmo que eu saiba que este é o resultado obvio e que se minha casa não tivesse vazia provavelmente seria um assalto, o silêncio do vazio de alguma maneira me dói. O que se torna algo irônico se pensar o quanto faço questão da solidão no dia-a-dia. Mas existe algo do barulho do vazio que toca em algo de mim que me faz querer voltar para o meu carro e ir para o bar mais próximo. E aquele dia era um desses.

  
Joguei a bolsa no aparador mais próximo me direcionei para o quarto enquanto fui tirando minhas roupas e jogando pelo caminho. O dia no hospital tinha sido cheio e parece que cada dia que passava eu me sobrecarregava de mais e mais e mais trabalho. Às vezes por livre espontânea vontade e outras vezes, porque é sempre mais fácil para os outros dar o trabalho para a pessoa que não tem para quem voltar a noite.

  
A medida que caminhei pela casa fui acendendo as luzes dos cômodos, buscando de alguma maneira espantar o escuro que me recepciona com o porcelanato frio sobre meus pés. Ao lado da porta de meu quarto estava o controle da televisão, que liguei quando adentrei o recinto buscando mais uma vez abafar o silêncio da solidão. Nem todos os dias eram assim, mas quando acontecia, era horrível. Este é o complicado da solidão, nem todos os dias ela incomoda, porém quando incomoda, nada poderia ser pior.

  
Me direcionei para o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro buscando lavar toda a sujeira do dia. Trabalhar em hospital sempre deixa na gente o sentimento de estar suja mesmo com toda aquela limpeza obsessiva presente no ambiente. A água quente criando um vapor gostoso em volta de mim, me acolhendo no calor tão diferente do que me espera para fora do box do banheiro. Me ensaboei e levei meus cabelos lentamente, não estava ansiosa para voltar para o mundo frio que me esperava do lado de fora daquele banheiro. Me questionei se talvez devesse me masturbar para melhorar meu humor, mas depois achei melhor não se tornar este meu modo de lidar com a solidão toda vez que ela me visitasse. E resolvi encarar de frente este dia já que o próximo poderia ser melhor.

  
Me sequei rapidamente no banheiro e logo me deitei. Deixei a televisão ligada com o volume baixo esperando que o barulho funcionasse como uma canção de ninar e me levasse para o sono profundo como normalmente acontecia nos dias comuns, mas tinha me esquecido que não era um dia comum, era o dia que a solidão tinha chegado como visita. E nestes dias as coisas não acontecem como normalmente e sempre tenho que achar um jeito de lidar com esta realidade que me encara de todos os cantos do meu quarto.  
Aumentei o volume da televisão e peguei um cigarro para que pudesse fumar enquanto eu decidia comigo mesma o que iria fazer com essa solidão que tinha invadido minha casa sem pedir licença. Você deve imaginar que nesta altura do campeonato, com quase 10 anos vivendo sozinha eu já teria me acostumado, mas não, a gente nunca acostuma com essas coisas, sempre parece novidade, sempre tenho que entender como funciona esse negócio.  
Entre terminar o cigarro e decidir se talvez devesse fumar outro comecei a pensar do porquê afinal eu insistia neste hábito horrível de fumar. Lembro até o dia que experimentei o meu primeiro cigarro e percebi que tinha cometido o maior erro de minha vida.

  
Estava finalizando meu ultimo dia do segundo ano da faculdade, quando Shizune, minha única amiga da faculdade, me ofereceu enquanto tomávamos uma cerveja após a última prova daquele semestre.  
\- Ei Tsu, quer um? – ela me disse estendendo um cigarro recém retirado da carteira.  
\- Ah, sei não. – Eu disse um pouco hesitante.  
\- Ajuda a aliviar o estresse – ela disse justificando a oferta – mas não vou insistir. Deus sabe o que esse negócio vai fazer com os nossos pulmões.  
Terminando de falar ela direcionou o cigarro que tinha acabado de me oferecer para sua boca e acendeu. Tragou com força, segurou a fumaça um pouco e logo depois soltou em uma longa expiração enquanto fechava os olhos. Sua expressão a cada tragada parecia estar mais em paz consigo mesma e senti um pouco de inveja desta sensação, sempre fui conhecida pelo meu jeito nervoso e fiquei em dúvida se já tinha experimentado aquela sensação de paz que Shizune parecia me apresentar em algum momento de minha vida.  
\- Hm... Zune, eu vou querer sim.  
\- Que? – Ela respondeu, já que eu tinha interrompido o mundo de paz que ela tinha criado para si mesma.  
\- Um cigarro, aceito.  
\- Ah, aqui. – Ela disse retirando um cigarro novo da carteira e estendendo para mim.  
De modo meio desajeitado coloquei o cigarro na boca e peguei o isqueiro que ela me ofereceu logo em seguida. Tentando imitar o jeito que ela fazia ao acender, afinal já tinha um ano que eu a via acendendo cigarro após cigarro e imaginei que teria uma ideia do que fazer, coloquei o cigarro na boca e o segurei com meus lábios, enquanto tentava acender o isqueiro. Após algumas tentativas falhas finalmente consegui acender e dei uma tragada. Fiquei meio confusa do que fazer com toda aquela fumaça e acabei baforando para fora de meio desajeitado.  
\- Não fica nervosa com a fumaça entrando, só puxa e tanta apreciar. Fecha o olho, pensa em coisas boas sei lá – Ela disse ao notar meu jeito desajeito com a fumaça produzida.  
\- Ok. Vou tentar de novo – Eu disse enquanto percebia o toque do cigarro entre os meus dedos, macio, meio quente e um objeto naquele momento meio desconhecido.  
Levei o cigarro a boca novamente e tentei outra vez. Desta vez não me assustei tanto com a fumaça e fechei os olhos tentando buscar a paz que a cara da Shizune passava quando fumava. Nessa segunda vez não baforei tão desajeitada, nem na terceira, nem na quarta e no final do cigarro já sentia que tinha pegado o jeito. A cada trago, eu sentia meu corpo relaxando e acredito ter sido uma sensação totalmente psicológica, não é possível que aquele negócio cheio de toxinas tinha essa capacidade. Mas de qualquer maneira, para mim tinha e acabou que aquela sensação de paz temporária se tornou um vicio tão presente em minha vida que é minha maneira número um de lidar com qualquer coisa do meu dia-a-dia.

  
Mas mesmo em um dia de solidão como aquele, resolvi acender o segundo para tentar pegar no sono. Acendi o cigarro, coloquei o cinzeiro ao meu lado na mesa, apaguei o abajur e deixei somente a pequena ponta vermelha do cigarro e a televisão iluminar meu quarto e minha cama. Fechei os olhos e tentei concentrar na sensação da fumaça, enquanto deixava meus ouvidos serem cercados pelo barulho que o jornal das dez produzia. O tom monótono do jornalista, a voz corrida dos repórteres e o pedido escandaloso das propagandas tentando nos convencer de coisas que não precisamos. Ao final do cigarro, somente recostei minha cabeça e respirei fundo.

  
Só percebi que tinha dormido quando acordei com meu corpo suando debaixo do edredom no quarto ainda escuro por conta do blackout. A televisão ainda estava ligada, dormi tão rápido que tinha me esquecido de desligar. Quando peguei o controle para desligar reparei no programa que estava passando... era o programa matinal que passava sempre as oito da manhã, mas o que tinha me chamado atenção não era bem a apresentadora e sim o que ela tinha dito:  
“Gente, vou para um intervalo, mas volto logo! E no próximo bloco vamos entrevistar o escritor que está dando o que falar com seus livros de romance: Jiraiya!”

Jiraiya?!


	2. Velhos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem, escrevi com muito amor. Vamos saber mais sobre a relação do Jiraiya e da Tsunade

Escritor? Jiraiya? Então no final de tudo ele conseguiu alcançar seus sonhos. Meus olhos encheram de água só de pensar que afinal de contas ele tinha conseguido publicar suas histórias. Me sentei desajeitada na cama atrás de mim para esperar ansiosamente o próximo bloco. Escritor. Nossa. Meu coração batia rápido, Jiraiya... fazia tanto tempo que a gente não se via.

Me percebi ansiosa para ver seu rosto novamente, fazendo com que o tempo para voltar o bloco do programa passasse lentamente dando a impressão que fazia uma hora desde que a pessoa informou que o programa voltava já, mas eu tenho certeza que de verdade só foram três ou no máximo cinco minutos. A apresentadora retomou a programação reapresentando o Jiraiya e então ele entrou. Minha boca secou. Ele parecia mais alto, mais forte, mas a cara, a mesma. A cara de quem é levado, mas ao mesmo tempo doce. Seu sorriso tão grande, de um modo que só ele sabia rir. Só de olhar para seu sorriso parece que voltei no tempo e me vi aos doze anos conhecendo-o no meu primeiro dia de aula na nova escola.

Eu estava muito nervosa pois era a primeira vez que eu mudava de escola e estava acostumada com a outra escola que frequentava desde pequena. Entrei sem jeito na minha nova sala e sentei em um canto perto da janela para que pudesse olhar para o mundo lá fora quando me estivesse sentindo muito entediada. Tentei ficar o mais quieta possível em meu canto para ninguém reparar que eu era uma aluna nova e evitar chamar a atenção. Antes que a aula começasse, um garoto mais alto do que o resto, com cabelos estranhamente brancos, sentou ao meu lado e logo puxou assunto:

\- Oi, eu sou o Jiraiya. Acho que você é nova aqui, então se depois quiser escrever cartas de amor para mim não tem problema! – ele disse enquanto me dava um enorme sorriso e uma piscada.

\- E porque eu iria querer fazer tal coisa? – Eu respondi já irritada com este garoto que se achava muita coisa.

\- Eh... Bem, eu sou bonitão – ele disse novamente com aquele sorriso enorme.

\- Sei... – respondi já virando a cara com um tom irônico.

Nos primeiros meses, mesmo que eu achasse o Jiraiya um irritante, começamos a conversar e desenvolvemos uma amizade. Ele, apesar de se achar muito, era um garoto legal, doce e que mesmo com suas brincadeiras sem graças me fazia companhia naquele lugar cheio de pessoas novas. Com o iniciar da adolescência, Jiraiya realmente foi ficando cada vez mais bonito e começou a chamar a atenção das garotas. Não nego que também fui me tornando mais bonita e desenvolvendo um corpo que chamava a atenção dos garotos. Mesmo que eu e Jiraiya tivéssemos nossos namoricos, ficando com pessoas diferentes, fizemos questão de compartilhar o nosso primeiro beijo um com o outro. Tal informação já devia nos indicar que estávamos apaixonados, mas, para nós na época era prova do tanto que nossa amizade era forte.

A ideia foi minha, para espanto até mesmo do Jiraiya. Estávamos brincando em um balanço em uma praça que era nosso ponto de encontro preferido e sagrado. Eu tinha completado trezes anos dois meses antes e o aniversário do Jiraiya era na próxima noite. Fiquei respirando fundo e estava muito ansiosa de compartilhar a ideia que tinha tido na noite anterior.

\- Jiraiya... eu tive uma ideia ontem – falei com uma voz meio fraca morrendo de vergonha.

\- Qual, princesa? – Ele respondeu com o apelido que inventou para mim ao descobrir que eu vivia em uma casa maior que a maioria das pessoas.

\- Queria que você fosse meu primeiro beijo – falei de maneira rápida antes que eu mudasse de ideia.

\- Que? – ele parou de balançar e me olhou. – Seu primeiro beijo? Tipo... um beijo na boca?

\- É... não me diga que não quer! Você já vive correndo atrás das meninas da escola! – falei ficando nervosa dele não querer.

\- É verdade, corro mesmo. Mas se você quer me beijar achando que eu tenho experiência e por isso talvez será menos ruim como o pessoal anda falando, você está errada. Eu nunca beijei ninguém também. – Ele admitiu abaixando o rosto.

\- Não é exatamente por isso... Só achei que seria legal ter o primeiro beijo com alguém que eu sei que é legal de verdade, que gosta de mim mesmo que como amiga. Não quero ter um primeiro beijo igual as outras meninas, com os carinhas lá da escola que nem sabe direito se gosta da gente. E o seu primeiro beijo ser comigo, acho que seria massa também, afinal, a gente se gosta. – Expliquei olhando para ele.

\- Ah... tem razão! Nesse caso, pode ser! Nunca imaginei que você teria esse tipo de ideia... gostei! – ele disse piscando e me dando um enorme sorriso.

\- Então tá. – falei sorrindo – amanhã depois da sua festa de aniversário? Que aí fica tipo... como presente.

Ele riu e falou:

\- Presente igual a esse ninguém vai ganhar, tenho certeza!

Ri também e voltamos a balançar. No outro dia, em sua festa, passei a festa toda nervosa. Nunca tinha beijado ninguém, o que era também o porque da ideia, mas e se fosse tudo muito ruim e aí a nossa amizade acabasse? E se fosse muito bom e a gente começasse a namorar e depois nunca mais fossemos amigos? E se ele beijar alguma menina na festa dele? Aí já estragava todo o plano. Minha cabeça estava borbulhando, mas tentei aproveitar a festa o melhor possível.

Quando a maioria das pessoas estavam indo embora e somente alguns adultos tinham ficado, Jiraiya se aproximou de mim:

\- Tá de pé sua ideia de ontem? – ele perguntou baixinho para mim de forma com que nenhum adulto escutasse.

\- Está sim! – falei ainda ansiosa – será que podemos ir para algum lugar que ninguém vai nos ver?

\- Claro! Que tal no parque? É aqui perto e agora tão de noite não deve ter ninguém.

\- Boa ideia! – Respondi.

Jiraiya avisou ao seus pais que iria me levar em casa para que eu não andasse sozinha na rua já sendo de noite, peguei minhas coisas e fomos em direção ao parque. Chegando lá, Jiraiya se dirigiu para uma árvore que tinha uma copa bem grande, dificultando ainda mais que alguém nos visse e deixando tudo mais escuro, o que ajudava com a minha ansiedade.

Ficamos cara a cara e ele lentamente colocou as mãos em meu quadril, enquanto olhava para o meu rosto como se pedisse permissão. Eu acenei um sim com a cabeça e coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, as nossas respirações começaram a ficar ofegantes e eu disse:

\- Fecha o olho, acho que vai ser mais fácil.

\- Tá bom, Tsu, eu estou meio ansioso, mas vai dar certo. – Ele disse me dando aquele sorriso maravilhoso e fechando os olhos.

Eu olhei para ele com seus olhos fechados, olhei para os seus lábios e meu coração ao mesmo tempo que estava batendo forte, estava tranquilo. Percebi que eu realmente queria aquilo, eu queria beijar o Jiraiya. Cheguei bem perto, fechei os meus olhos e pressionei meus lábios contra os dele. E então lentamente repeti a ação enquanto apertava mais o seu pescoço. Senti ele me envolver com seus braços e me beijar com mais força e dessa vez abrimos nossas bocas e nossas línguas se tocaram. Eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer com a língua, mas de alguma maneira a medida com que eu relaxava, ela parecia saber o que tinha que fazer.

Nós começamos a ficar ofegantes e nos beijando cada vez com mais pressa e desejo, senti meu corpo ficar cada vez mais quente e reagir com o prazer que estava sentindo. Jiraiya cada vez me apertava mais forte, até que nossos dentes colidiram no meio do beijo quebrando o momento.

-Aí – falamos ao mesmo tempo enquanto colocávamos a mão em nossas respectivas bocas assustados tanto com o sentimento de bater os dentes, mas também de ter beijado.

Olhamos ofegante um para o outro. Ele lentamente tirou a mão da frente de sua boca e eu fiz o mesmo. Olhei para os seus lábios e me deu vontade novamente de beija-lo, mas aí poderíamos começar algo que pudesse ser o fim da nossa amizade. Lentamente retirei o braço que ainda estava em seu pescoço e ele sem falar nada foi soltando a mão que tinha ficado apoiada em minha cintura, um pouco acima de minha bunda. Ficamos debaixo da árvore nos olhando sem falar nada, somente recuperando o fôlego depois de ter vivido aquele momento.

\- Obrigada. – falei sem jeito – Você é um ótimo amigo.

\- Obrigada você pelo presente – ele respondeu passando a mão em seu pescoço demonstrando estar desconcertado.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos em silêncio, ambos sem saber o que fazer com aquele desejo que tinha surgido quando nos beijamos.

\- Você pode mesmo me levar em casa? – perguntei tentando escapar daquele momento que a cada segundo que passava ficava mais constrangedor.

\- Claro, princesa. Não deixaria você andando sozinha pelas ruas, vamos? – Ele disse estendendo a mão.

\- Vamos. – Respondi pegando em sua mão e caminhando em direção a minha casa.

Nunca tínhamos andado de mãos dadas e também nunca mais repetimos. Creio que naquela noite ele quis estender um pouco mais o momento romântico que tínhamos acabado de ter e eu não pude recusar, não estava pronta para terminar, mas também não sabia o que fazer com tudo aquilo que eu tinha sentido. Quando chegamos na porta da minha casa, ele soltou minha mão e me abraçou.

\- Você me deu o melhor presente que eu poderia ter ganhado! – ele falou em meu ouvido e me soltou.

\- Eu também fico muito grata. – Disse ficando vermelha com a situação e sorrindo.

\- A gente se vê amanhã, ainda vamos nos encontrar para jogar para UNO né? Você está me devendo uma vitória!

\- Com certeza! – acenei enquanto ele já voltava pelo caminho que tínhamos acabado de fazer.

Aquela noite demorei a dormir, fiquei revivendo o beijo e pensando o que era tudo aquilo que senti em meu corpo tanto no beijo quanto quando eu me lembrava dele. Hoje em dia eu sei bem o que era: tesão e provavelmente também estava apaixonada. Mas naquele dia, o sentimento que tudo me causou me despertava sorrisos e me fazia querer beija-lo novamente, entretanto tínhamos um combinado e com isso assim seguimos.

Com o passar dos anos e com a adolescência, nunca mais tocávamos no assunto do nosso primeiro beijo e tivemos nossos namoricos e ficantes, mas sempre no final do dia acabávamos nos encontrando na praça perto de nossa casa, aquela do primeiro beijo, deitávamos embaixo da árvore em que tudo tinha acontecido e conversávamos sobre tudo e nada. Era engraçado como nenhum de nós era capaz de realmente namorar alguém, hoje vejo que provavelmente já estávamos com o coração ocupado um pelo o outro, mas na época, não conseguia perceber que tudo o que eu sentia pelo meu amigo, era uma paixão. Até hoje não sei dizer se Jiraiya sentia o mesmo, gosto de pensar que sim até porque ter um amor não correspondido mesmo que no imaginário, já é ruim o bastante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estarei atualizando a história toda terça e quarta.


	3. Conhecendo a perdedora

Acabei me atrasando para o trabalho, já que fiz questão de assistir toda a entrevista com o Jiraiya. Descobri que ele assim como eu continuava solteiro, mas que ao contrário de mim que dediquei toda a minha fase adulta a vida ordinária trabalho-casa-casa-trabalho, ele havia viajado o mundo, o que lhe deu inspiração para seus livros.

Ao chegar ao trabalho passei o dia desligada, com o seu rosto vindo em minha mente nos momentos mais aleatórios possíveis. Acabei ultrapassando a minha conta de cigarros diárias que tinha imposto a mim mesma em uma tentativa de diminuir o ritmo. Como médica eu sabia que não deveria fumar muito, porém ao longo dos anos eu não vinha conseguindo diminuir a quantidade, creio que cada dia mais ansiosa com as questões cotidianas. Então como medida instaurei um limite a mim mesma. Eu só poderia fumar seis cigarros por dia, o que já acho uma quantidade alta, mas ao mesmo tempo boa o suficiente para que eu conseguisse não ultrapassar.

Bem, neste dia, consegui alcançar doze cigarros, o que acabou chamando atenção de minha amiga Shizune que trabalhava comigo. Eu estava saindo para a área de fumantes já com o meu décimo segundo em mãos quando Shizune me parou:

\- Você novamente aqui? – Ela perguntou com um tom meio bravo.

\- Novamente? Como assim? – Respondi me fazendo de boba tentando evitar a bronca que eu sabia que viria. Shizune ficava brava que até hoje não parei com o vicio que começamos na faculdade a 14 anos atrás.

\- Não se faça de idiota, Tsu. Hoje eu acho que você passou mais tempo aqui fora do que trabalho. – Ela falou brava com as mãos na cintura.

\- Ah... talvez. Mas é só hoje, você sabe que sigo à risca o meu limite de cigarros diários.

\- Sei... quantos já foi hoje?

\- Acho que este é o décimo segundo – Eu disse e logo em seguida acendendo o cigarro.

\- DÉCIMO SEGUNDO? O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou já preocupada – Faz tempo que você não fuma essa quantidade.

\- Eu vi uma entrevista do Jiraiya na televisão. E sei lá, me colocou neste humor estranho em que sinto que perdi algo, mas que na verdade eu nunca tive. De repente tudo ficou estranho. Não sei explicar. Então estou vendo se consigo tirar isso da cabeça.

\- Jiraiya está dando entrevista porquê? – Ela perguntou curiosa já que conhecia ele somente de minhas histórias.

\- Publicou um livro que está em alta. Não sei se te contei naquela época em que nos conhecemos que este era o sonho dele. E ele está tão feliz, você tem que ver Zune, a felicidade no rosto dele contando do livro. É a coisa mais linda! Fiquei tão feliz quando vi.

\- E eu achando que você já não gostava dele depois de tudo aquilo que viveu com o Dan, está toda emocionada! – Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu não sou mais apaixonada romanticamente por ele, mas sempre vou gostar dele. – Eu disse após uma tragada.

\- E me explica os doze cigarros?

\- Ah, sei lá. Vou terminar este e focar em trabalhar.

\- Boa sorte! – Ela disse saindo da área de fumantes.

Terminei o décimo segundo e jurei que não iria fumar mais nenhum. Só não imaginei que seria uma tarefa tão difícil. Passei o resto do dia ansiosa e inquieta, algo parecia não estar certo comigo. O que ele tinha despertado em mim? Eu não conseguia compreender! Eu realmente não conseguia imaginar que eu ainda estivesse apaixonada por Jiraiya, tudo já tinha o que? Uns vinte anos! Vinte anos desde que trocamos o primeiro e único beijo entre nós. E depois disso houveram tantos outros homens! Eu fiquei noiva, pelo amor de Deus. Eu não ficaria noiva se eu estivesse apaixonada por outra pessoa.

E como eu estava apaixonada! Amava o Dan com cada célula do meu corpo. Ainda hoje quando eu fecho meus olhos eu conseguia ver o seu rosto sorrindo para mim, seu rosto era a coisa mais perfeita do mundo. Como eu sinto saudade de beijar seus lábios e sentir seu toque sobre o meu corpo. O jeito com que ele me tocava, me beijava, tudo era tão doce e carinhoso que eu nunca soube de onde ele tirava tanto amor por mim.

Não é possível que alguém tivesse me amado daquela maneira tão inteira e doce. Dan me amava sem pedir nada em trocar, me amava de um jeito que eu não sabia que era possível. Os quatro anos que compartilhamos foram os quatro anos mais felizes da minha vida, disso eu tenho certeza. Eu nunca vou conseguir atingir a felicidade que tivemos.

Até hoje eu não consigo desculpar a vida por ter tirado ele de mim. Na verdade, desde que sou criança eu sou brigada com a vida. Ela é de maneira geral muito injusta comigo. Eu tenho quase certeza que ela deve ficar rindo de mim ao longo das décadas já que ela sempre faz questão de me fazer perder em todos os tipos de situação possível.

Para ser sincera, nem sei ainda como tenho emprego já que a está altura já achei que a vida teria me tirado até isso. Primeiro, perdi meu pai aos nove anos, o que me levou a mudar de escola já que minha mãe quis mudar para uma casa o extremo oposto de onde vivíamos com meu pai. Então, além de perder meu pai, perdi o bairro que eu tinha crescido, perdi os amigos que eu tinha feito. Sei que foi difícil para ela perder o marido, ainda mais com meu irmão com apenas um ano de vida.

Depois, aos dezessete anos perdi Nawaki. Uma leucemia o levou de nós de maneira tão rápida que creio que nem eu e nem minha mãe conseguimos compreender realmente o que estava acontecendo. Nesta altura do campeonato, Jiraiya me fez companhia nestes períodos horríveis no hospital, assim como também após a morte de Nawaki. Então, um ano depois fui para a universidade e Jiraiya começou a viajar para tentar encontrar algo que não sabia nomear e nunca mais nos falamos.

Neste ponto eu já tinha achado que a vida já estava cansada de me tirar coisas, afinal, meu pai, meu irmão e meu melhor amigo já estava suficiente para uma única pessoa, não concorda? Bem, se você concorda, a vida não. Quando finalmente eu achei que tinha encontrado o amor da minha vida, tudo estava indo tão bem. Confesso que no início, eu tinha ficado preocupada, a cada dia que nascia e eu me percebia mais apaixonada por Dan eu pensava: “É hoje que algo acontece e eu perco ele.” Mas depois que Dan me pediu em casamento em nosso aniversário de namoro de três anos e passou dias sem que nada de ruim acontecesse, eu realmente achava que a vida tinha se cansado. Talvez até arranjado uma outra coitada para ela ficar rindo. Engano meu.

Pouco depois de nosso aniversário de quatro anos de namoro e um ano de noivado, Dan foi atingido por um motorista bêbado no meio de uma rodovia. O motorista estava transtornado demais para conseguir chamar socorro e com isso demoraram tempo demais para conseguirem socorrer Dan e então tudo já era tarde demais.

Depois disto eu sinceramente não conseguia mais me relacionar e amar ninguém tão profundamente mais. Shizune era minha exceção. Suponho que a maldição só funciona contra homens então, Zune está salva. Dan foi minha última tentativa. Não consigo mais apostar em um relacionamento com ninguém. Estou cansada de perder pessoas importantes e hoje em dia me contento em perder em qualquer jogo de cartas. Na verdade, em qualquer coisa que eu aposto eu perco.

Desde a adolescência já tinha começado a jogar, mas após perder Dan me dediquei mais a arte de ser perdedora já que era isso que eu iria ser para sempre. Eu aceitei este lugar que a vida insistia em me dar e busquei tirar algum tipo de divertimento disto. Não tem nada mais relaxante que apostar e ter a certeza que não irá ganhar. Isso dá uma liberdade maravilhosa quando você já sabe qual será o resultado.

Sai do trabalho direto para um cassino. Já que eu não podia fumar e minha cabeça estava cheia, a solução perfeita era gastar um pouco de dinheiro para poder relaxar da maneira com que a vida me ensinou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa a demora, o natal bagunçou as coisas. espero que tenham gostado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, se puderem deixem sua opinião.


End file.
